This invention relates to protective caps for containers and more particularly to protective caps and closures for welding rod cases.
In the packaging and dispensing of welding rods, it is desirable to avoid exposing the rods to air, as extended exposure to air causes the rods to oxidize. For this reason, new containers of rods are packaged and sealed in air tight condition. However, once a container of welding rods is opened, the rods must be used quickly or risk harmful exposure to the air. Thus, there is a need for a device which would allow a previously opened welding rod case to be reclosed so as to prevent the oxidation of the welding rods contained therein.
Protective caps for various containers have been described in the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,926 to Powell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,574 to Davidson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,422 to Lowry; U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,169 to Helms et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,095 to Montgomery et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,705 to Ostrowsky; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,808 to Gordon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,666 to Gordon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,363 to Marino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,978 to Cleevely et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,979 to Cleevely et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,793 to Stone; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,763 to Christensson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,331 to Groya et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,004 to Albanesi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,088 to Goujon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,993 to Groya et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,904 to Close; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,238 to Mock. While these patents describe caps for closure and protection of various containers, nothing in the prior art discloses the unique and inventive features of the present invention.
It is thus one object of the present invention to provide a cap for a welding rod container which allows a previously opened welding rod container to be resealed so as to prevent oxidation of any welding rods contained therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cap for a welding rod container which helps prevent hand and arm exposure to the normally sharp edges of an open welding rod container.
By the present invention, there is provided a closure device which allows a welding rod container to be reclosed in an air and moisture tight manner after being opened. The device includes a generally rectangular frame member having an opening therein, and flanges extending downwardly from the frame member outer edges for secure attachment to the container. The opening is of sufficient size to allow a human hand to retrieve a welding rod from the open welding rod container while also helping to prevent contact of the hand with the dangerous sharp edges of the open container. A latchable lid member capable of fitting within the frame member and covering the opening therein is hingedly connected to the frame member such as by an internal or live hinge. The lid member is provided with a flanged bead extending along its outer edges capable of mating with a groove extending along the inner walls of the frame member. When the device is closed, the groove and bead mate, thereby helping to form an airtight seal between the lid and frame member for protection of the welding rods from the atmosphere.